fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu Tournament— Round One: Shin vs Zoey
Shin traversed the battle field as he carefully analyzed the battle field for any hidden traps or seals. As his opponent was late for the match, he decided he could use the time to set up a couple of non-lethal explosives over the entire field but even then, but he couldn't help but notice that his opponent was still missing while he was fantasizing about setting up the battlefield for the last ten minutes. She surely hasn't heard of the word punctuality, has she? Shin thought to himself as he started thinking of digging a hole in a certain place and within a couple of minutes his plan that included a trapping pit and several nonlethal mines was completed. He started walking towards the center of the filed, memorizing the locations of the traps and with his eidetic memory, he was sure to succeed. Shin sat down on the cold, hard ground, as he took out a small water bottle and hydrated himself. He petted Ryūteki and looked at her saying, "Maybe she is too afraid to battle me? What do you think?" This caused Ryūteki to let out a small smile and say, "Of course, why not? I doubt there's someone worth your time in this guild. We done boosting your ego? I am guessing you have your Id under control, Shin? " the interrogative nature of the question made him flinch. "Not every girl is Kat, okay? I got it under control! Besides, as soon as the match starts, I am going to set this field up and then it's show time!" "Shin! She isn't late. You are early. The match doesn't start for another fifteen minutes!" Ryūteki said. "Uggh! Fine!" Shin replied. ---- ~30 minutes later..~ Zoey eventually came running into the arena. "HI SHIN!" Zoey screams running into the stadium like a child, with her arms waving in the air and a huge smile on her face. "Oh boy my first fight as a member of the guild, this is so exciting!" She screeches with joy. "Alright lets get started. Get your butt up Shin and lets get started." "Oh, sure. Hey, Zoey! It's not like the match started fifteen minutes ago or something. Take your time. I am here all day. How are those nails? New color? Had lunch? Good, good." Shin mocked Zoey out of frustration, looking at his watch. Navigator? Pfft! Has she never heard of a phrase, ''Time and tide waits for none? Tsk.'' Shin thought to himself as he stood up, dusting his clothes. "Ready Ryū-chan? Good. Let's go!" exclaimed Shin as he took out four metallic spheres out of his back pocket and activated them. Soon the spheres began revolving around him like planets. Zoey noticed Samarra watching the fight. "HEY MASTER SAMARRA! Hope your checking out my good side." Zoey called, puffing out her chest and winking towards her. She then looks back at Shin. "Im sorry did you say something i wasn't listening." She asks. "Hey, Zoey! Is this how this entire match is going to be like? Me trying to talk and you pretending to not care and diverting all of your attention to my sister? Just because you know you can't win, you don't have to pretend to be the tough guy. It's okay to be scared. No offense, but you give away more "kittens" than an animal shelter and that's saying something. She's clearly not into you and do that again... I just might have to snap your neck. We cool?" Shin replies. Noting how ignorant she is, Shin sighed and hurled a small knife at Zoey; as a sign of warning. "Might wanna catch that!" he shouted. Using the knife as a diversion, Shin mentally signals one of his bots to shoot a beam of laser, aiming for Zoey's left quadricep. Zoey watched the knife come at her then glared with a grin. "Hehe" When it reached a certain distance from her, the knife suddenly dropped to the ground. Zoey quickly got on her hands and cartwheeled over the laser shot and landed on her feet. "Hahaha your not to bright are ya?" Zoey said with a huge innocent smile. She looked back up. "HEY SAMARRA CHEER FOR ME OK." Zoey shouted at her waving her arms. The ground began to shake. "Cause its about to get hot up in here!" Zoey yelled excitedly. She raised her arms out like she was gonna summon something and laughing happily while she did it, just then geysers of magma rose from the ground. She waved her arms forward and the geysers were redirected towards Shin. Shin let out a small sigh as he produced strong magnetic fields around him and then by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field; to a local region, Shin was easily able to hover above the ground in a matter of moments. As the geyser came crashing down, he used the magnetic repulsion between the two fields and further thrusted himself upwards, to achieve a much greater height. Thanks to this move, Shin was now out of Zoey's range. "Aaaaand, there! I am out of your range now. At least your magma attacks. Magma's viscosity combined with Earth's gravity won't let your attacks reach me. Also, not a very smart move, little bird!" he says as he raises his index finger causing the knife; that was previously hurled by him, to levitate and point at her throat. "Now, I can thrust this knife into your throat, whenever I want. Wanna give up yet? Let me guess, the answer is no? Because you clearly traded common sense for sultry. Trust me on this, the knife is just two inches away from your throat and I will harm you if you don't stop pestering my sister." Shin threatened Zoey as he brought the knife slightly closer to her throat. Category:Roleplay